disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Snuffel
Snuffel is een bloedhond, uit Lady en de Vagebond (1955) en Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur (2001). Hij is een van de beste vrienden van Jock en Lady. Achtergrond Snuffel is de buurhond van Lady, en is mogelijks de oudste hond in beide films. Volgens Jock, was Snuffel ooit een hulphond en werkte hij samen met zijn grootvader, om criminelen op te sporen en op te sluiten, alvorens hij na zijn pensioen enkel jaren zijn reukzin verloor. Al is Snuffel ervan overtuigt dat hij zijn reukzin nooit, heeft verloren. Hoewel Jock gelooft dat hij echt niet meer kan ruiken. Met dat Snuffel gepensioneerd is, brengt hij zijn dagen door bij zijn beste vrienden Lady en Jock, beiden erg gesteld op Snuffel. Er wordt gesuggereerd dat Snuffel "De Rat " kent omdat hij Tante Saar hoort schreeuwen, waarop hij zegt "Ik had het kunnen weten". Persoonlijkheid Snuffel is meestal afwezig en wat onhandig, maar loyaal, lief en respectvol naar iedere andere hond. Snuffel heeft de gewoonte om naar Lady te verwijzen als "Juffrouw Lady". Hij is een babbel en heeft de neiging om een uitleg te verbinden, met een verhaal of advies dat hij ooit gekregen heeft van zijn grootvader. Verschijning ''Lady en de Vagebond thumb|left|274px|Snuffel in de eerste film We zien Snuffel voor het eerst als hij aan slapen is, dromend van zijn glorie dagen, bij het opsporen van criminelen in Louisiana (Amerikaanse staat) samen met zijn grootvader, oud en betrouwbaar. Jock legt terwijl Snuffel nog slaapt uit aan Lady, dat die arme Snuffel zijn reukzin jaren geleden heeft verloren. Als Snuffel wakker word, is hij blij voor Lady vanwege haar nieuwe halsband en penning, waarop Snuffel zegt dat de tijd voorbij is gevlogen. We zien Snuffel enkel scènes later terug met Jock, als Lady verdrietig is over het feit dat Jim en Lieveling haar anders, behandelen dan voorheen. De twee leggen vervolgens aan Lady uit, dat Lieverd zwanger is. Jock en Snuffel leggen snel erna uit, wat een baby is maar worden onderbroken door Vagebond. Snuffel zegt dat ze niet moet luisteren, naar zijn verhalen, waarna Snuffel en Jock Vagebond wegjagen. Na Lady's avontuur met Vagebond, komen Jock en Snuffel haar opzoeken. We zien dat Jock en Snuffel zich schuldig voelen, omdat ze Vagebond slecht beoordeeld hebben als ze er achter komen dat, Vagebond Jim.Jr. heeft beschermt tegen een rat. Na het voorval haasten de twee honden zich om Vagebond te redden, van een hondenwagen die richting asiel gaat. Jock beseft eveneens dat Snuffel nooit zijn reukzin heeft verloren. Ze vinden de hondenwagen, waarna het duo de wagen ook stopt, maar Snuffel komt onder een van de wielen terecht. Op kerstdag zien we dat Snuffel een gebroken poot heeft overgehouden aan het voorval, waarna de hele familie kerstmis viert. Hierna eindigt de film. Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur thumb|left|248px|Snuffel in Lady en de Vagebond 2:Rakkers avontuur We zien Snuffel terug in het vervolg, wanneer Lady, Vagebond en hun kinderen op wandeling zijn samen met hun eigenaars. We zien hem later terug samen met Jock als hij te weten komt, van Annette, Collete en Daniëlle dat Rakker is weggelopen. Snuffel helpt vervolgens mee zoeken naar Rakker. Op het einde van de film, is iedereen terug thuis. Trivia *Het is nogal ironisch dat Snuffel zijn reukzin verloor. De bloedhond heeft mogelijks de beste neus van alle hondenrassen *Oorspronkelijk zou Snuffel komen te overlijden onder de paardenkoets, maar dit werd veranderd omdat de makers van de film zo een traumatische scène als in ''Bambi (1942) het geval was wouden vermijden *Snuffel is een van de vele bloedhonden, die voorkomen in Disney films *In een scène in de eerste film, laat Jock doorschemeren dat Snuffel van Louisiana (Amerikaanse staat) afkomstig is Bronnen *http://www.hondencentrum.com/hondenrassen/bloedhond/ Universum en:Trusty es:Triste fi:Jalo fr:César it:Fido ru:Верный Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond personages Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Honden